


Guessed It Right

by strxwberryxngel



Series: We're Cute or Whatever [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberryxngel/pseuds/strxwberryxngel
Summary: Seungcheol really finds Jeonghan adorable.And when the man guessed his favorite color right on the first try, he decides that Jeonghan is indeed, for keeps.





	Guessed It Right

The walk from his apartment to the coffee shop is not that far, taking only about a few minutes of his time. He doesn't mind, though. The weather is nice and the atmosphere is very much light even in this side of the city.

It feels nice to spend some of his free time just like how he prefers to. He had been too focused with his schoolworks since it's almost the end of the last semester. And so far, the marks he's getting from his professors are impressive and enough for him to at least go out this weekend with one of his favorite people, the new addition to it.

The coffee shop comes into his line of sight, different pastel colors giving life to the exterior part of it. It's calming in a way, and Seungcheol finds himself smiling. 

Upon entering, his first instinct is to find a certain long-haired man inside the shop. And when he succeeds, another smile forms on his lips and it's as sweet as it can ever be.

"Hey," Seungcheol says as he puts his hand on the other man's shoulder who immediately looks up from his book and gives him a warm smile.

Jeonghan takes hold of Seungcheol's left wrist and with a glance on the wristwatch on it, he says, "Late by 8 minutes, I see."

Seungcheol laughs lightly as he sits down in front of Jeonghan, "I guess now we both know how long exactly it takes to walk from my flat up to here."

The statement earns a smirk from Jeonghan. Weeks of practice— and countless banters— made Seungcheol feel like he's now a professional at talking with Jeonghan. Playing along with his tactics and sometimes, nonsense jokes are things he had long ago mastered. It feels great to know someone that way, to slowly get lost in the blurry lines of their building relationship without even intentionally trying so hard.

"I ordered us some food already, I hope you don't mind," The long-haired male offers a small smile while tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. It's an action that Seungcheol finds adorable.

And that's another thing about Jeonghan: Seungcheol finds him adorable. When he sleeps after their not-yet-finished study session, when he pouts whenever Seungcheol rejects him for his 5th ice cream in the span of a day, when he blushes from small compliments, and in so much more ways that Seungcheol can list one by one and still not get tired of how adorable Jeonghan is.

He mirrors the smile and says, "I don't really mind. You have a good taste on picking pastries, after all."

And their endless conversations starts after that.

Their conversations can stretch out from how the world works, up to questions none of them can really seek for an answer of. Seungcheol's favorite part though, is when Jeonghan starts to talk about himself. It feels good to know that someone trusts you enough to let you know about their week, about their family, their friends and even about the few little things that their day is composed of. Seungcheol treasures those stories like how he holds special memories as if it were his own.

"And then this dude with the 80's hairstyle— the one I was telling you with a pierced nose— suddenly just punched the wall and then walked away," Jeonghan beams and Seungcheol automatically mirrors it. Jeonghan then continues, "Our professor blinked, once, twice, and then announced, "Everyone who stayed, gets extra credit for staying." And that's how I surpassed my literature class!" He chuckles at his own story before sipping on his iced coffee.

"I pity the dude. He gave up so easily," Seungcheol says as he shakes his head slowly.

Jeonghan seems to be considering the statement and replies, "Well, if it weren't for him, I would have gotten less grade than what I did," He trails off and with a sheepish smile, he blurts out, "A sacrificing hero."

With that, Seungcheol finds himself laughing at such a ridiculous title for a dude who got fed up with his literature class, saving the rest of his classmates.

Silence then follows, not a common thing when he's with Jeonghan unless they are taking naps or just Jeonghan does, so he looks up to see what caused the silence.

From his seat, he sees how the light passes from the window to cast its brightness on Jeonghan's lovely face. It was indeed beautiful, how some common phenomenon that happens everyday can leave Seungcheol breathless when Jeonghan is added to the picture. The younger's features are more prominent with the help of the light and Seungcheol stares, taking in the beauty in front of him.

"Do you have a favorite color?" Jeonghan asks as he tears his gaze from outside the window, from the colorful pastel decorations of the coffee shop outside.

The question was out of the blue and with an absentminded nod, Seungcheol says yes.

"Alright, I'll take a guess!"

That's the only time Seungcheol comes back to reality, now realizing that he had been staring for too long. It's not like it's such a bad thing but it still leaves him blushing a bit and feeling embarrassed.

"Sure. No clues, though."

The younger's face looks like he's thinking deeply, maybe reminiscing the times that he spent with Seungcheol, squeezing out an answer from his memory lane.

After a few more moments and Seungcheol taking a bite from his cheesecake, Jeonghan snaps his fingers and was about to say something but stops immediately. He then shakes his head to which Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. It's not like it's a big deal, but as it looks like, Jeonghan is taking it too seriously.

He was about to tell Jeonghan that, no, he doesn't really have a certain favorite color and that he's just wasting his time but then the other beats him to it.

"Aha! Purple! Purple is your favorite color!"

Jeonghan smiles with the brightest one he can manage to do, obviously proud of his answer. He leans into the table more and propped his arms onto his chest. Seungcheol can see the excitement, the anticipation and the hope all coming from Jeonghan's deep brown orbs. Seungcheol's mouth is hanging just a bit open and he can't quite find the words to say.

Something so beautiful like Jeonghan had been a very much rare thing to his life and he was mesmerized to see that the one rare person in this world is this invested into him too, just as much as he does for the other.

The lack of response from Seungcheol made Jeonghan tilt his head and the smile was gone.

The older then shakes his head, and with a smile, he says, "You're right. How did you know?"

The giggles that Jeonghan made were music to his ears. And in the span of a split second, Seungcheol decides that this man in front of him is someone he would like to have with him for the rest of his time.

"Easy. You always pick that color every chance you get," Jeonghan leans back on his seat with a smug look on his pretty face.

Seungcheol is a coward. He doesn't have the heart to tell Jeonghan that he just picks purple because he knows how much Jeonghan loves that color. He knows that it brings out the fondness in Jeonghan's eyes whenever the man sees purple. And he takes advantage of that every chance he gets just because he likes seeing it, loves it even so.

Before he can even come up with a response, Jeonghan speaks again, "We really match. I love purple too!"

"And I love you too."

They stare into each other, not knowing what to say next. They blurted out the words at the same time and now an overwhelming feeling of relief and contentment— and also disbelief —washes over them as the realization of having their love reciprocated by the other dawns on the both of them.

"Unbelievable!" Jeonghan covers his blushing face with his hands and even without seeing his face, Seungcheol knows how beautiful his smile is.

Seungcheol can only laugh while saying, "Having a boyfriend is not on my to-do list for today. But maybe I can squeeze that in to my busy schedule."

The long-haired man then moves to smack Seungcheol's arm, "It's not like you were already doing just that for weeks now," The sarcasm of it making Seungcheol laugh again.

When they left the cafe, Seungcheol decides to take Jeonghan— now, his boyfriend— to the nearest park in the city.

They sat on a bench, fingers intertwined in a loving and comforting way.

A content sigh escapes Seungcheol's lips that made Jeonghan turn to look at him with fondness.

Jeonghan then moves to lean his head to the other's shoulder saying, "I'm so happy. Like, really happy to have you."

Seungcheol takes in every word that goes straight to his beating heart. That alone can make him feel alive, make him feel something that only Jeonghan can bring.

"I would like to keep it that way," He says as he leans his head on Jeonghan's head.

That day, Jeonghan managed to guess his favorite color. He doesn't really have one but when it came out from Jeonghan's mouth as the answer, purple became his most beloved color.

After that, purple had more and more meaning to him. It changed everything, and he loved how Jeonghan gave more life to the color for Seungcheol. He haven't seen purple the same ever since, and it felt like it's now in everything.

All of this because Jeonghan guessed it right.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again for reading!! i have been writing these fics these days to help myself ease some of my troubles and i do appreciate all of you for reading my works!! ♡


End file.
